In Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,214, there is provided a backboard structure providing surfaces at various angles relative to one another and to a hoop of a standard diameter. The object of the game is make a basket by bouncing the ball off of areas of the backboard having different angles relative to the hoop. The different surfaces may be curved or straight, and may be along the sides of, over or behind the hoop.
Upon repeated play, an individual can become somewhat proficient in making a basket since all elements of the game are fixed relative to one another and the hoop is of standard dimensions.